Black Panther (Civil War)
Black Panther (Civil War) |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story |tab4 = Gallery }} |tag1 = Defensive: Guard |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Civil War - Iron Man |release date = May 26th, 2016 |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Captain America: Civil War (2016) |victory animation = Black Panther (Civil War) backflips and flexes. |crystal = Warrior King Crystal Vibranium Crystal |ability1 = Armor |ability2 = Armor Up |ability3 = Bleed |ability4 = Reflect Stun |ability5 = Reflective Armor |ability6 = Stun |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Friends |synpartner1 = Black Widow |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = Vision (Age of Ultron) |synbonus3 = Nemesis |synpartner3 = Winter Soldier |synbonus4 = Rivals |synpartner4 = Ant-Man |synbonus5 = Skill Domination |synpartner5 = Black Panther |synbonus6 = Skill Domination |synpartner6 = Hawkeye |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tags = Avengers Civil War - Iron Man Defensive: Guard Hero Size: M|abilities = Armor Reflective Armor Reflect Stun Bleed Stun|signature ability = Panther Habit|tier6 = Yes}} Black Panther (Civil War) is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio The King of the reclusive but technologically advanced African nation Wakanda, King T'Challa's birthright is not only to rule but to don the mantle of the Black Panther, a powerful warrior and symbol to his people. T'Challa will aggressively defend his country and citizens against any threat, no matter how menacing. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities When Attacked * chance to Armor Up, reducing damage from attacks by for seconds. *Each time Black Panther gains an Armor Up effect he has a chance to enter a Reflective state for seconds, storing of the damage taken. While in the Reflective state, his suit cannot trigger Armor Up. *For every damage stored, Black Panther gains a Reflect charge. When successfully hitting the opponent, Black Panther consumes all charges to deal the equivalent damage back to the opponent. Charges last for seconds. When Stunned * Black Panther's Vibranium armor consumes an Armor Up effect to reflect physical Stun effects back to enemies. chance to Stun opponents for seconds. Signature Ability Panther Habit * Black Panther begins the fight with his Reflective state active. Additionally, Black Panther’s Armor passively has a chance to absorb heavy attack impacts by consuming 1 Armor Up effect. Special Attacks Special 1: King’s Strength – The King of Wakanda proves his might to all that might disbelieve his strength. * 100% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over 4 seconds. Special 2: Power of Ancestors – Calling upon the spirits of his ancestors grants strength for swift and powerful blows. * Damage increases by up to based on lost Health. Special 3: Wakandan Assault – Pinpoint strikes weaken his foes, then T’Challa strikes hard to bring down the enemy of Wakanda. * chance to Stun for seconds. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Luke Cage, Daredevil, Joe Fixit, Captain America ** While his Armor Up effects are active, Black Panther is able to reflect physical stuns back to those opponents, turning their abilities against them. * Rhino, Hulk, Captain America ** Black Panther is able to trigger multiple Armor Up effects when getting hit by the enemy, making him strong against Champions that rely on physical damage. * Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Iron Fist, Electro ** Black Panther’s Reflective Armor ability enables him to deal damage taken back to opponents, making him strong against high attack but low defense type of Champions. Weaknesses * Storm, Thor ** Their Stun effects are Energy and projectile based, as a result, Black Panther is not able to Reflect their Stuns. * Gamora, Guillotine ** These Champions can bypass Black Panther’s Armor Up effects by taking advantage of their strong Bleed effects. Recommended Masteries *'Stand Your Ground' **As Black Panther's powerful Signature Ability can shrug off enemy Heavy Attacks, snapping up this Mastery can allow him to become even more powerful in the defense. *'Vitality and Greater Vitality' **Having a lot of Health maximizes the potential of Black Panther's Reflective Armor, enabling him to withstand more damage and reflect it back to the enemy. *'Pacify and Stupefy' **Black Panther is able to Stun enemies when performing his third Special Attack as well as able to reflect physical Stun effects, including Parry, back to the opponent. Leveling up those two Masteries can make those Stun effects even more impactful. Trivia External links * * * References Navigation Category:Skill Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe